christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Elon Musk
| image = File:Elon Musk Royal Society.jpg | alt = Musk at the Royal Society admissions day in London, July 2018 | caption = Musk at the Royal Society admissions day in London, July 2018 | birth_name = Elon Reeve Musk | birth_date = | birth_place = Pretoria, Transvaal, South Africa | residence = Bel Air, Los Angeles, California, United States | citizenship = | alma mater = | occupation = | known_for = | networth = US$18.2 billion (May 2019) | title = | years_active = 1995–present | awards = Fellow of the Royal Society (2018) | party = Independent | spouse = * ( 2013; 2016) }} | partner = | children = 6 (1 deceased) | parents = | relatives = | signature = Elon Musk Signature.svg | signature_alt = Elon Musk }} Elon Reeve Musk (born June 28, 1971) is a business owner and investor. He was born in South Africa, moved to Canada, then became an American. Musk is the current CEO & Chief Product Architect of Tesla Motors, Solar City, and CEO & CTO of SpaceX. As of April 2016 he was worth over $10 billion, making him the 37th richest American. Musk is also known for helping design and create the Falcon Heavy rockets, which made it's first successful launch in February 2018. Elon Musk and his brother started Zip2, a software company, in 1995. In 1999 he sold it and become a millionaire. He then started X.com, which merged with the company Confinity to make PayPal. X.com was then renamed to Paypal, and he focused on growing that part of the company. He then started SpaceX and became the CEO of Tesla. Musk was born to a Canadian mother and a South African-born British father in Pretoria, South Africa. His parents divorced in 1980 and he mainly lived with his father in many different places in South Africa. He went to Waterkloof House Preparatory School and graduated from Pretoria Boys High School. He then moved to Canada in 1988 when he was 17, after he obtained Canadian citizenship through his mother. He got it before his South African military service was to begin. He felt that it would be easier to immigrate to the United States from Canada than from South Africa. He spent two years at the Queen's School of Business in Kingston, Ontario. He then transferred to the University of Pennsylvania where he earned a bachelor's degree in economics from the Wharton School. He stayed a year to finish his second bachelor's degree in physics. Then he moved to California to attempt to get a PhD in applied physics at Stanford but he left the program after only two days because he wanted to pursue his entrepreneurial aspirations (start businesses) in the Internet, renewable energy and outer space. He became an American citizen in 2002. At the end of 2016, Musk founded The Boring Company which focuses on tunnelling and infrastructure. He mentioned Los Angeles traffic as the reason for starting this company. In March 2017 Elon Musk announced he has started another company which aims to merge human brains and computers, it is called Neuralink. Related pages * PayPal * SpaceX * Tesla Motors References Other websites * *Forbes profile Category:1971 births Category:American billionaires Category:American business people Category:American inventors Category:American philanthropists Category:Business people from Los Angeles, California Category:Canadian business people Category:Canadian inventors Category:Living people Musk